


Damn Totchi

by ryoryo



Series: Incoherence [2]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoryo/pseuds/ryoryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die takes steps when he decides that Shinya has been thinking about Toshiya too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Totchi

Shinya had tried to get away after rehearsal quickly that day in his continuing quest to avoid Die at all costs. He still didn’t know what to think about, well, The Incident. He knew what had happened of course, but why? Why had Die – No, why had he let Die – No, he didn’t know what to think so he wasn’t going to think. Or risk a repetition, either.

So, he certainly wasn’t in this situation because he wanted to be. No, the blame for that rested squarely on Totchi. Totchi and his damn puppy-eyed bounciness. He reminded him of Miyu. He never could resist Miyu, and he couldn’t resist Totchi either. So he’d gone drinking with Totchi and Die. It should have been safe. Because Totchi was there. But then Totchi left. Damn Totchi. 

He’d tried to leave too. But Die had insisted on sharing a cab with him. And now he was following him up to his apartment. Damn Die.

“Ne, Shi-tan,” Die breathed in his ear.

“Don’t call me Shi-tan, Die.” Gods. The breathing in his ear thing again. He should have stayed at the bar and had another drink. “Why are you following me anyway? Go home.” How could Totchi desert him like this?

“You think about Totchi too much.”

“W-What? Die…” He felt his keys being lifted from his hands as Die pressed him against his door and kissed him. If he thought about Totchi too much, why was it Die that made him so incoherent?


End file.
